Tu vas rire, mais je te quitte
by Waders
Summary: Que se passerait il si, suite à une maloncontreuse transmutation, Roy pouvait entendre les pensées des femmes autour de lui ?Peutêtre pourra t'il enfin comprendre certaines choses...
1. Chapter 1

**Million Ways…**

Genre : Romance, Humour.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennes à Hiromu Arakawa. Notre vache adorée.

Note : J'aurais pu situer l'hisoire dans le manga, et faire apparaître mon Lin adoré… Mais c'est trop compliqué…

Nouvelle fic !!!!!

Je vous ai manqué ?

- Cochez la bonne case

- Oui

- Non

- peut-être

ü Vi : Non

ü Caro : Cochez la bonne case (Auteur : mais quelle conne !!!! Caro : Mais euh, je pige jamais rien aux QCM)

Hum…. Arrêtons là (vient d'attacher ses assistantes à un paratonnerre)

Auteur : Tiens, il pleut

Assistantes : AAAAAAAAAAH !

_Les pensées en italiques sont des pensées… mais pas celles de Roy (vous allez comprendre)_

« Les pensées entre guillemets sont celle de Roy »

- Tu n'as toujours rien compris, Roy.

Central City, dans un café du centre, un couple apparemment au bord de la rupture est en train de mettre les choses au point.

Cela faisait deux mois que le colonel Mustang sortait avec une certaine Jéremia. Bon, rien d'important, rien de très long non plus, mais honnêtement, il avait l'habitude. Il était sortit avec un bon nombre de femmes, et connaissait pour ainsi dire toutes les « supercheries de la gente féminine », mais là, cette phrase le laissait perplexe.

- D'accord… Tu pourrais m'expliquer, peut-être.

- Bon, c'est fini, tu le sais. Mais tu ne comprend pas exactement pourquoi. Et pourquoi tu ne peux rester avec une fille plus d'un mois.

Les mots lui manquèrent pour répondre, il se tut devant cet absurde échange. Après les dialogues de sourds, on faisait les dialogues de muet. Sympa.

- Je te laisse, je dois y aller.

Elle se leva, l'embrassa sur la joue, et partit.

– J'espère qu'on se reverra.

–

Et elle le laissa là, contrarié de ne pas avoir compris de quoi elle parlait exactement. Il la regarda passer par la fenêtre du café, se disant que, quand même, elle avait un sacré culot.

– C'est un peu fort ! Dit-il pour lui-même.

–

C'est vrai ! Il avait toujours eu une réputation pour le moins glorieuse auprès des femmes, et voilà que, sous prétexte qu'il n'ai pas compris quelque chose qu'elle refusait de lui expliquer, elle crachait dans sa soupe en le tournant presque au ridicule.

– D'accord, on a rompu, mais de là à me sortir ce genre d'énormités...

Et il but en silence, quoiqu'en râlant tout seul, son café, avant de partir pour le bureau.

Il attrapa sa veste, paya la note, dont le deuxième café, puis s'en alla en pestant dans les rues de Central.

– Non mais... qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire au juste ?

Et voilà que le bourreau des cœurs se souciait soudainement de ce qui aurait du être une simple aventure de passage. Se demandant au juste qu'elle ce qu'elle voulait dire avec son absurdité, là : « tu n'as toujours rien compris »...

Rien compris, rien compris, si elle est si douée, elle, qu'elle s'explique un peu !

- Je me mets en colère tout seul, il faudrait que je me calme.

Mais c'est vrai que lorsque l'on est habitué avoir un certain succès, se faire rembarer de la sorte a de quoi énerver.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall du Quartier Général, il fut aussitôt assailli de toute parts par divers bleus. Lui parlant d'un quelconque problème rapport à quelconque abruti avec sa petite craie qui a voulu faire des miracles en alchimie

Roy écouta d'une oreille distraite.

- Colonel, nous avons trouvé un cercle non répertorié sur les lieux.

- Nous en avons fait une reproduction dans la salle au premier, dit un autre.

- Mmh.

Le colonel les suivit dans ladite salle s'étant légèrement calmé. Légèrement. Bon d'accord, pas vraiment.

En fait, même si de toutes façons leur relation n'allait pas durer bien longtemps, ce qui le dérangeait hautement, c'était que c'était lui qui avait été « jeté ».

Et ce sans argument vraiment valable.

Et c'était même lui qui avait payé le café.

Bref.

On le fit entrer dans la pièce en question. Le cercle était bel et bien là, tracé tout proprement. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être encore, ce truc ? ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un cercle de médecine ou quoique ce soit d'autre…

N'empêche, les femmes ont toujours des théories à dormir debout… Ou alors elles ne les exposent pas.

Roy fit mine d'inspecter le cercle tandis qu'à côté de lui on continuait de lui donner des indications. Qu'il n'écoutait d'ailleurs pas.

« Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qu'elles pensent… »

- Colonel ! Attention !!

- Que … ?

-------

_Ah, eh bien le voilà qui se réveille._

Roy passa sa main sur son visage comme s'il venait de se réveiller un matin après avoir bu un certain nombre de verres la veille au soir. Il avait les mains moites, les jambes engourdies, et le dos fermement ancré dans le lit. Chose qui expliqua la lenteur avec laquelle il porta sa main à son visage avant de gémir légèrement.

- Gnnh.

_Eh bien, pas très fringuant au réveil, le fier Colonel._

- Disons que l'on peut rêver mieux, dit il en se levant. Il put ainsi s'apercevoir que c'était l'infirmière de garde qui venait de parler.

- Pardon ? demanda t'elle.

Le brun s'assit sur le lit tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Non, rien, laissez tombez. Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

Elle n'en demanda pas plus et le regarda tout en plaçant sa main sur son front pour vérifier une éventuelle (et inexistante, vue la situation) fièvre.

- Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?, demanda-t'il tandis qu'elle griffonnait sur son calepin.

- Depuis 2h. Et il est 6 heures du soir, répondit elle en se retournant, de façon à finir dos à lui.

_A cause de lui je fais des heures sup' …Dire que j'avais rendez-vous ce soir…_

- Eh bien je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ma faute.

Elle se retourna à nouveau et le regarda, un air interrogatif scotché sur le visage. Elle regarda un instant à gauche, comme si l'ambiance était bizarre ou qu'elle se sentait observée et dit :

- Mais… je n'ai rien dit, moi.

- Soyez pas de mauvaise foi, je n'aime pas trop ça.

- Mais… !

Sur ce il prit la direction de la porte quand il l'entendit prononcer quelques mots.

_Hé bien …Il devient mythomane, le pauvre._

La phrase énerva légèrement le colonel.

- Mais non ! Arrêtez, c'est juste que…

Devant l'air stupéfait de l'infirmière, il se tut. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait, au juste ? Elle le faisait vraiment tourner en rond. Qu'avaient donc les femmes à s'acharner ainsi sur lui ?

_J'ai l'impression que tous les membres de l'armée sont sérieusement dérangés._

- Un problème monsieur ? demanda t'elle.

Roy passa sa main lorsqu'il se rendit clairement à l'évidence : Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé.

Rien.

Il eut la sincère impression qu'aujourd'hui la gente féminine entière s'était entendue pour gâcher sa journée. Avec son coup de ventriloque, là. Le colonel retint un nouveau soupir exaspéré et se contenta de répondre d'un air nerveux :

- Non ! Non, rien !

Et il claqua la porte.

Vraiment une journée horrible.

- Colonel ! Vous êtes sorti de l'infirmerie ?

Et apparemment, ça continuait.

Lorsque le brun se retourna, il découvrit Scieszka qui l'observait, inquiète.

- Qu… Ah ! Oui ! Le cercle ! Oui, euh, oui, eh bien rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce truc ne devait pas être vraiment dangereux, répondit-il en agitant inutilement ses mains.

- Ah, tant mieux. Mais vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette.

_A coup sûr il a du aller boire quelque part avant de venir…_

- Arrêtez, c'était juste un café et…

- … ?

Roy écarquilla les yeux.

« Bordel de merde !! »… Elle n'avait, encore une fois pas bougé les lèvres ! Que c'était-il passé au juste ?!

Il eut à présent un doute énorme.

- Scieszka, qu'est ce que vous avez lu récemment concernant une alchimie non identifiée ?

_Non identifiée ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?_

Ça avait recommencé ! Cela n'était donc pas un simple hasard…

- Colonel, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

- … Je … Oui, tout va bien… Je dois vous laisser…

« Bordel, bordel, bordel, qu'est ce que c'est qui se passe ? »

Mustang se fraya un chemin dans le couloir bondé jusqu'au bureau… Il y avait quelques femmes autour de lui. Il avait beau avoir la réputation d'être un coureur, il n'allait pas en faire une fixation pour autant, cependant…

_Je me demande où est le dossier de … … Oulà, pourquoi il va si vite, lui ? …_

_ … Donc si je compte ça en plus du relevé de Juin…_

_Ah mince ! J'ai oublié d'éteindre dans la salle de bain… … qu'il fait en ce moment…_

- Khh…

Cependant, aujourd'hui c'était différent.

L'hypothèse d'un grand rassemblement de ventriloques au sein de l'armée germa dans son esprit mais non… C'était totalement absurde…

Il accéléra le pas tout en gardant les yeux fixés au sol, mais cela ne changeait rien. C'était sûrement à cause de cercle ! Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Il s'appuya contre un mur et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Pourquoi…

Pourquoi diable arrivait-il à entendre les pensée des femmes ?

Euh… Voilà.

Alors je m'en adresse à tous les habitués du fandom FMA sur Je débarque totalement, jusque là je ne publiais que sur fanfic-fr, et il n'y avait pas de problèmes. L'ennui c'est qu'ici il y a trois fois plus de fics… Donc c'est possible qu'un thème comme celui-ci ai déjà été repris pour une histoire, n'étant pas de la plus graaaaande originalité moi-même. Auquel cas je crois que je publierai pas la suite, ça ne le fait pas trop de « piquer » l'idée d'un autre auteur (même si c'est par erreur, ma foi XD).

Donc voilà, je fais appel à vous !

Si ce n'est pas le cas, cependant,

See you soon !

Fullmetalgirl alias Waders.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut saluuuuuuut !

Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos coms :')

J'ai vraiment une tonne d'idée pour cette fic. Notamment le titre, que je viens de changer. A savoir que j'ai remplacé « Million ways » par « tu vas rire, mais je te quitte » … On a trouvé ça avec mes assistantes, ça nous a trop fait tripé

Caro : Rapport au fait que Roy est un boulet.

Auteur : Un TOMBEUR, Caro, un TOMBEUR.

Caro : Oh là là, c'est bon…

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Dans lequel on mange un croissant, on rase les murs, on se maudit.

- Merde, merde, qu'est ce qu'il se passe au juste ?!

Pourquoi Diable arrivait-il à entendre les pensées de la gente féminine ?

Il réfléchit rapidement aux événements de la journée… Quand il s'était réveillé, il n'y avait pas eu ces symptômes, il ne voyait pas comment, sinon.

Mmh… Le boulot.

Bien que ça soit peu bénéfique, tout de même pas…

Le café ?

Il ne faut pas pousser la paranoïa trop loin, non plus.

Le cercle ! Bien sûr ! ça ne pouvait être que ça… L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était exactement…

Il serait bien resté réfléchir encore un peu, malheureusement, il lui fallait un endroit un peu plus calme. Il regarda sa montre. 6 heures du soir, tout le monde devait être parti, il pourrait faire des recherches dans le bureau.

Il ouvrit la porte qu'il referma aussitôt en plaçant son front contre le bois, et soupira.

- C'est pas vrai … Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? …

- Un problème, colonel ?

Roy sursauta un coup et se retourna. Hawkeye venait de sortir de la salle où l'on classait les documents, en tenant justement un plaqué contre sa poitrine.

- Ah ! Euh… non ! Non, rien !

- Bien.

_Eh bien, il en a mis du temps, tout le monde attendait pour pouvoir finir les dossiers pour demain._

- !!

Le brun ouvrit brusquement la porte et sortit de la même manière de la pièce. Suite à quoi il s'appuya, dos contre le mur, et plaça sa tête dans sa main.

- Rah, c'est vrai, le lieutenant est une femme, aussi…

- Finement observé, colonel, qu'est ce qui vous a mis sur la voie ?

Il releva ladite tête pour apercevoir son équipe au complet qui se tenait devant lui. Dont Havoc, qui le fixait un air perplexe et amusé au visage.

- Vous êtes sorti de l'infirmerie, mon colonel ? Vous allez bien ? demanda Fuery.

- Ça peut aller, si on oublie certains détails.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de séquelles graves ? renchérit Falman.

- Non, enfin… presque rien, si on veut.

Mustang remercia un instant un dieu inconnu que la majeure partie de son équipe soit composée d'hommes. Décidant d'affronter son devoir, il finit par rentrer.

Riza se tenait toujours derrière son bureau.

_Tout ça pour manquer des heures de boulot… S'il croit que c'est moi qui vais rattraper son retard._

- Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas Hawkeye, je me mets tout de suite au boulot, je vais rattraper tout ça.

- …

Elle se contenta d'un air légèrement étonné.

_Je dois rêver. Mmh… De toutes façons, je ne tiens pas à voir le résultat. Sûrement bâclé._

Roy tenta d'ignorer la pensée et s'assit à son bureau pour commencer à signer quelques papiers. Il attrapa donc un stylo qui traînait par là et commença à signer inlassablement, sans même prendre vraiment le temps de lire quoi que ce soit.

_Voilà. Exactement._

Roy laissa tomber sa tête contre le stylo.

- Mais non ! Je viens de vous dire que…

La phrase avorta.

- Un problème, colonel ?

- Rien du tout ! (1)

Et il retourna à son pseudo travail.

_Chaque équipe de l'armée envoyée vers l'Est conservera alors ses prérogatives en matière de préparation et de disponibilité des forces et des nouveaux camps…_

Alors là.

Franchement.

Le bon point de la situation : Il pouvait être sûr que Hawkeye se concentrait bel et bien sur son travail.

Mauvais point quoique potentiellement plus important : Il entendait la moindre phrase de sa lecture pour le moins assidue.

Roy la fixa d'un air lassé. C'est lorsqu'elle releva les yeux qu'elle croisa son regard.

_Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne l'aiderais pas._

Ereinté de la situation, il baissa les yeux.

_Ah c'est pas mieux, le voilà qui regarde ma poitrine, maintenant._

Le brun rougit presque instantanément et tenta de fixer un point dehors. En vain. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer, même pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

Il finit par entendre Riza se lever.

- Bon, quel âge avez-vous, colonel ?

- Ah, que… de quoi ?

- C'est bon, je vais vous aider à rendre ces dossiers à temps. Étant donné votre retard compte tenu de votre internement.

_Même si au fond, ça me fait plaisir…_

« Ça lui fait plaisir ?? »

- Euh… Merci.

----------

Resembool, 8h24.

- Bon, voilà Ed, essaie de bouger un peu pour voir.

Edward obéit sagement à sa mécanicienne et s'exécuta en bougeant d'abord le bras puis en faisant divers étirement avec sa jambe gauche.

- Parfait, merci Win, tout fonctionne.

- Bien. Mon pire client étant passé, je vais pouvoir récupérer mes heures de sommeil, soupira t'elle en commençant à ranger quelques affaires.

L'alchimiste se rhabilla puis attrapa quelques bricoles qui traînaient par terre pour l'aider. C'est à cause de ce mouvement qu'il se relevèrent un peu brusquement et que leurs visages furent à présent un peu trop proches à son goût…

Quoique…

Surtout que Winry ne bougeait pas. Serait-ce peut-être le moment ?

- Winry, je…

La jeune fille rougit et se rapprocha encore.

- Je…

- Oui ?

Elle ferma doucement les yeux contrairement les yeux contrairement au blond qui n'y parvenait pas, tétanisé.

Il rougit de plus belle quand…

driiiiiiiing driiiiiiiing driiiiiiiing

Les deux s'écroulèrent littéralement.

- Téléphone ! cria Pinako en haut de l'escalier.

- Oui, mamie, on a entendu, oui, se plaint sa petite fille.

Et sur ce elle laissa son ami au milieu de la pièce pour aller décrocher le téléphone. Mais avant, elle prit bien soin de râler contre la personne qui devait sûrement être un futur client.

_Et si c'est pas le cas, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de lui arracher ses membres…_

Pensa t'elle tout en décrochant le combiné.

- Al…

- Oui, bonjour Melle Rockbell. C'est le colonel Mustang, je veux parler Ed.

- Euh oui mais comment savez-vous que…

- S'il vous plait.

- Euh… oui, d'accord.

_Mon Dieu, ce type est vraiment flippant par moments…_

Pendant ce temps à Central City, Roy soupirait profondément : ce foutu pouvoir marchait même lorsqu'il téléphonait.

Bref.

Revenons chez les Rockbell.

- Ed ! appela la blonde en bouchant de combiné de sa main.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour toi !

Il entra dans le couloir tout en finissant d'enfiler son pull et attrapa le téléphone après avoir entendu la recommandation de Win, à savoir : « fais attention, il est bizarre aujourd'hui… ». Grâce à ça, il sut instantanément qui était au bout du fil.

- Oui, colonel ? Demanda t'il d'un air lent.

- Fullmetal. Viens tout de suite à Central, une affaire urgente t'attend.

- Mais, vous venez de me donner des congés…

- Tout de suite.

Et il raccrocha, laissant ledit fullmetal pantois.

Et le cri d'un nabot enragé résonna dans la nuit tombante (2).

----------

Lorsque Roy se réveilla se matin là, il avait un mal de tête inimaginable.

Il faut dire que durant tout la soirée d'hier, il avait entendu des pensées de femmes, comme un radio branchée en permanence dans sa tête. A part que celle-ci est très difficile de l'éteindre. C'est bien connu, quand un femme a quelque chose en tête, difficile de le lui enlever.

Mais bon, tout ceci allait sûrement s'arranger, si le nabot anciennement nommé se décidait à rammener sa tête blonde par ici.

Lui seul pouvait savoir quel était ce cercle étrange et comment annuler ses effets.

Donc en en gros, il avait absolument besoin de la crevette et ça l'énerva au plus haut point, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre, une journée durant, les jérémiades et foutages de gueules du blond sur son inutilité, un peu comme dans Will dans Pirates des caraïbes 3 (3)..

Mais bon, le brun de se leva comme chaque matin puis sortir après avoir enfilé son uniforme. Suite à quoi il passa par la rue principale et croisa sur sa route la fleuriste, qui l'attendait pour lui dire bonjour comme chaque matin encore une fois.

Ce qu'elle fit. Seulement voilà.

- Bonjour, colonel Mustang !

- Oh, bonjour Tulipe, dit il en se recoiffant.

_Ah, tu m'a manqué tu sais, mon chou._

Roy se baffa mentalement. C'est vrai. Il avait presque oublié.

- Euh, j'aurais été ravi de discuter, mais … euh, j'ai du boulot, et… euh, vous comprenez, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Bonne journée

Et il lui tourna le dos.

Grossière erreur, car il put découvrir un aspect qu'il ne connaissait pas chez les femmes, encore moins chez elle.

_Oui, c'est ça, retourne toi que je puisse mater un peu ton joli petit cul _(4).

Il se retourna brusquement et lui fit face.

– C'est vous qui ...

Elle se retourna à son tour avec le même air innocent qui, maintenant on le sait, cachait parfaitement son jeu et l'interpella de sa voix fluette :

– Vous avez oublié quelque chose M'sieur Mustang ?

– Je... Non ! Rien ! Bonne journée !

– A vous aussi, répondit elle, bien consciente de se répéter cependant.

Et il se retourna à nouveau.Mais rebelotte.

_Mmh__, il est vraiment à croquer vu de dos, on en mangerait._

Cette fois il se tourna presque complètement et rasa les murs histoire de... enfin... voilà quoi, de ne pas être accessible visuellement. Après quoi il prit le premier tournant, complètement effrayé, ce qui lui rallongerais le chemin jusqu'au QG mais il n'avait comme qui dirait pas le choix.

C'était une rue un peu plus tranquille que l'avenue principale de la fleuriste, et il y passait de temps à autres. C'est d'ailleurs là que se trouvait la boulangerie, faisant office de salon de thé, où il avait prit un café avec sa nouvelle ex-petite amie.

– Bon, trêve de mauvais souvenirs... Je vais plutôt aller m'acheter quelque chose à manger...

Et il poussa la porte du magasin qui émit un doux tintement du à la cloche accrochée à son encadrement.

– Bienvenue à... Oh ! Ce... c'est vous Mr Mustang !

– Oh, bonjour Isabelle.

Isabelle était la serveuse et caissière de la boutique. Une gentille fille quoiqu'un peu effacée par moments.

– Je peux vous aider ?

– Oui, je voudrais un croissant. S'il vous plait.

Tandis qu'elle s'activait à effectuer sa commande en faisant trotter nerveusement ses chaussures sur le sol, Roy écouta avec attention ses pensée.

_Oh, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, c'est lui !! Qu'est ce que je fais ! Euh, je le sers ! Oui c'est ça, je le sers et..._

Roy fut en un certain sens étonnée et flatté de tels propos.

– Te... Tenez ! Voilà pour vous !

– Merci beaucoup, dit-il en sortant de la monnaie et son plus beau sourire.

_Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, il a sourit ! Il M'a sourit ! Je devrais... euh... je devrais lui proposer autre chose... Arg, allez, il faut que je lui donne, je l'ai fait pour lui._

– Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda le brun oubliant presque qu'elle venait non pas de parler mais d'intérioriser le tout.

– Oh... euh... oui, je ... Je me disais que... Enfin voilà pour vous.

Elle lui tendit un gâteau emballé soigneusement dans le papier au sigle de la boulangerie, tout en rougissant de plus belle.

– Je vous remercie, c'est très gentil de votre part.

_Allez, je peux le faire ! Il faut que je l'invite !_

– Euh, monsieur Mustang...

– Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Roy, « monsieur » ça fait trop hiérarchique.

– Oh, d'accord... Roy. Et bien je me demandais... si...

– Bon vous vous dépêchez, y'en a d'autres qui attendent, là.

Le colonel se retourna pour se rendre compte que c'était un client impatient qui venait de se manifester.

– Oh, et bien je vais y aller. Excusez moi. Bonne journée, Isabelle.

– Oui ! Vous aussi !

Et il tourna les talons, rassuré lorsqu'il n'entendit aucun commentaire une fois de dos.

_C'est__ pas vrai, ça y était presque..._

pensa la jeune femme en soupirant et s'attelant à son nouveau client.

-----------

– Colonel, vous êtes en retard.

Un matin normal, Riza Hawkeye réprimande son supérieur de son manque de respect des horaires.

– Oui, excusez moi, mais j'avais des choses importantes à faire et...

_Des choses importantes... s'il a des miettes de croissants autour de la bouche, je fais un malheur._

Roy s'essuya bien vite la bouche avec le revers de sa manche. Finalement, ça pouvait avoir du bon d'être au courant de ce genre de choses. Cependant, rien n'échappait à la surveillance et au flair de sa subordonnée, c'est pourquoi elle approcha sa main de sa joue et en retira une miette ayant survécu à l'extermination de bonne fortune dont avaient été victimes ses compatriotes.

– Mmmh...

_Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a eu supplément à la boulangerie du coin._

Un peu gêné, il ne sut pas trop quoi dire.

_Entre ça et les cafés avec diverses femmes... au moins on peut dire que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, je sais où il est dès qu'il est en retard..._

Hawkeye était vraiment une femme mystérieuse. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais c'est pour ça que cela étonnait en partie Roy d'entendre le mot « s'inquiéter » dans son vocabulaire.

– Euh, écoutez Hawkeye...

– Un problème colonel ?

Ça c'était un peu fort, tout de même, à chaque fois que lui s'inquiétait bel et bien de ce que pouvait penser un membre de la gent féminine, on lui demandait s'il avait un problème quelconque. A croire qu'il passait vraiment pour un goujat à leurs yeux.

– Laissez tomber. J'aimerais savoir quand arrivera le fullmetal.

– Il a appelé il y a tout juste un quart d'heure...

_Il l'aurait eu s'il était arrivé à l'heure._

– ... et a dit qu'il arriverait vers les coups des midi, si le train n'a pas de retard.

– Merci. Et au sujet du cercle de transmutation étrange ?

– Celui d'hier ? Ça risque d'être assez difficile de trouver davantage d'informations, son créateur est mort lors de la transmutation.

– C'est toujours bon à savoir Oo

Et bien, bonne journée décidément. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il aurait pu laisser sa vie au milieu d'une connerie tracée à la craie, mais « heureusement », il avait hérité d'un don horrible à la place.

Peste ou choléra, au choix.

_Tiens tien, pour une fois qu'il s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à son agenda._

« En même temps, je n'ai pas trop le choix ... ».

– Donc on a pas d'autres infos ?

– Non, mais vous pouvez toujours aller à la bibliothèque. Après tout vous êtes chargé de cette enquête.

_Même si vous l'avez en un certain sens refilé au fullmetal._

-... Merci beaucoup, répondit Roy en accentuant chaque syllabe.

Et il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, mais juste avant se retourna, le doigt en l'air comme s'il avait oublié de préciser quelque chose.

– Vous vous inquiétez pour moi tout à l'heure ?

– Si je devais m'inquiéter pour vous à chaque fois que vous arrivez en retard, j'aurait déjà rendu l'âme, répondit sèchement la blonde.

Son supérieur ricana puis reprit son chemin.

_Et bien, il est vraiment étrange en ce moment._

Free talk :

Hey ! Binjourne à tous !

C'est dingue, mais je suis sûr que vous devez plus détester Isabelle que Tulipe, je me trompe ? Ah, remarquez tout de même qu'il n'y a pas de OC, ces persos existent !

Bref.

Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires, même si tu n'en a pas laissé, Caro (je sais, ton ordi bug). Mais bon, je suis d'humeur indulgente ! J'ai d'ailleurs sauvé une mouche à l'instant. Il faut dire qu'elle arrêtait pas de se cogner contre ma vitre, et ça avait le don de me mettre les nerfs en pelote... Cela n'empêche qu'une autre est arrivée du coup et là j'en ai eu marre, j'ai sortit les annales de brevet, lorsqu'elle s'est adressé à moi en ces termes :

- Non, ne me tue ! Je peux exaucer trois de tes vœux et

**Shbom**

Non, mais oh, on peux même plus être tranquille XD

Sur ce !

See you soon, fullmetalgirl alias Waders.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me suis rendue compte d'une énormité de ma part : j'avais complètement oublié de poster sur le troisième chapitre, contrairement à ce que j'ai fait sur fanfic-fr.

Je vous pris de bien vouloir tous m'excusez. Vous voici à égalité ) (en gros tout le monde attend le 4) Donc maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à publier le prochain, donc à le finir, et surtout : veiller à ne pas refaire ce genre de choses.

Merci à _Royai-en-force_ de m'avoir rappelé à l'ordre (superbe pseudo de surcroît).

Donc sur ce !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture J

_Eh bien, il est étrange en ce moment ..._

Sur ces magnifiques paroles fortement plaisantes et prononcées par sa subordonnée, Roy tourna les talons, le dos voûté.

Étrange. Si ce n'était que ça...

Il essaya de croiser le moins de femmes possible au détour des divers couloirs du QG, mais c'était une mission pour le moins périlleuse. Voire impossible. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il pensa, à défaut de leur instaurer les mini-jupes dont ils rêvait nuit et jour, virer toutes les personnes de sexe féminin dans l'armée.

Mais bon, n'ayant pas assez de pouvoir pour le moment, il se contenterait de pleurer sur son pauvre sort.

Sans doute qu'il l'avait mérité, avec ses idées perverses.

« ... Naaan, c'est des conneries »

Roy Mustang faisait définitivement partie des personnes qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez en ce qui concerne les relations humaines...

Il finit par arriver à la bibliothèque.

L'ennui c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

Il contourna une étagère et voulu se rendre à la banque de prêt, sans savoir vraiment quoi demander. C'est compréhensible, ceci dit. Il est toujours mal vu ou bizarre (ou les deux) de se présenter à **une** bibliothécaire et de lui demander quelque chose dans le genre « auriez vous un livre concernant une méthode quelconque pour s'immuniser des mœurs et pensées des femmes ? » ou mieux : « J'ai besoin d'un livre mais avant ça... vous pourriez arrêter de réfléchir ou de penser quoique ce soit un instant ? Merci ».

Futé.

Les deux choix laissaient encore un peu à désirer...

Mais de toutes façons, l'opération n'aboutit pas, vu qu'il rencontra une immense pile de livres qui voulait apparemment voir du pays. Un peu trop tard d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'il lui rentra dedans de manière à en faire voler tous les ouvrages de part et d'autres et de découvrir Scieszka, en train de remettre ses lunettes.

_Ouille... pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?_

– Oh, euh, excusez moi, euh... balbutia Roy en se levant.

– Sciezska.

– Oui, Sciezska. Pardon mais j'ai un livre à...

– Je vous en prie...

Et il reprit son chemin sans même l'aider à ramasser les ouvrages.

– Bonjour.

– Bonjour, colonel, vous désirez quelque chose ?

Roy eut la soudaine envie de déclarer « oui oui, un café », tant il était énervé et stressé par la situation. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, depuis quand le pourcentage de femmes dans l'armée était si élevé ? Ou alors il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

– Hum, oui, sortez moi tous les ouvrages que vous pourrez trouver sur l'alchimie... euh... Disons de la pensée ou du subconscient.

La femme lui décocha un regard tout à fait perplexe et lui faisant comprendre que l'étendue de sa recherche était soit aussi vaste que le nombre de plancton dans le ventre d'un cétacé ou bien aussi peu précise qu'un présentateur de météo (1).

– Vous pourriez spécifier, s'il vous plaît ?

– Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais fait dès le début, voyez vous, déclara t'il, tout aussi embêté qu'elle.

– Bon, eh bien dans ce cas, vous feriez bien d'aller voir Scieszka.

_Vous savez, celle que vous avez renversé là-bas._

– Merci, répondit le brun dans un semblant de sourire.

– Au revoir, et bonne journée.

« C'est ça ... »

Il fit donc demi-tour et revint sur ses pas, à l'endroit même où Scieszka s'activait, à quatre pattes, de ramasser tous ses livres.

Il s'agenouilla donc à ses côtés, mais elle ne s'en aperçu qu'au moment où il posa sa main sur la sienne, voulant l'aider à ramasser un des ouvrages. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, remarqua sa présence, piqua un fard (2) puis s'empressa de faire une pile avec tout ça , avant de déclarer en se relevant :

– Euh... oui, colonel, vous désirez ?

– Scieszka, vous êtes au courant du cercle non identifié que l'armée a reproduit ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis répondit.

– Oui. Et ?

– J'aurais besoin d'ouvrages me permettant de pouvoir me débarrasser... euh, je veux dire pouvoir résoudre mon ... enquête.

« Ou plutôt mon inquisition, dans tous les sens du terme ».

Ils se mirent en direction de l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, tandis que la jeune femme s'affairait à ranger ses livres et à réfléchir en même temps. Roy la suivait, écoutant ses pensées un peu confuses car totalement mélangées.

Elle se retourna vers lui lorsqu'un problème lui vint à l'esprit.

– Ça dépend, en fait. Si on a pas découvert son usage, ce sera difficile de...

– Et si je vous dit que je l'ai trouvé, son usage ? La coupa-t-il

– Ah bon, et quel est-il ?

Et voilà, il venait de parler trop vite.

C'est vrai qu'il aurait l'air très fin à dire la vérité. A ce niveau là, ce n'était plus de l'alchimie, mais de la sorcellerie...

– Ah... eh bien... vous savez, je ne pas vous le dire ! Secret professionnel, vous comprenez ?

Elle opina du chef.

_Tiens, on m'avait pourtant dit qu'il était le premier à vanter ses exploits auprès des femmes..._

Roy soupira : sa réputation le suivait de près, décidément.

– Bien, alors pourquoi vous voulez toujours mener cette enquête dans ce cas, si vous l'avez déjà résolu ?

– Bon, écoutez, j'ai besoin de ces bouquins, et je ne peux pas en dire plus. Point barre, d'accord ?

Calme, calme... Tenter de garder de son calme et le point le plus important... Allez, pense aux baleines...

S'il commençait à s'attirer les foudres d'une femme, Dieu sait quel mal de tête il obtiendrait en retour (3).

– D'accord. Dans ce cas, vous feriez bien de vous rendre à la lettre pensée, ou ce genre de chose.

– ... Précis.

– Tout à fait, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire plus.

_Enfoiré..._

Le colonel sursauta, et il avait de quoi.

Qui aurait pu croire un jour qu'une telle chose pouvait sortir de la bouche de Scieszka ?

Enfin... Tout bien réfléchit, ça n'était peut-être jamais arrivé. Et là non, plus, si on y réfléchissait.

Et ne sachant que rajouter de plus, il s'exécuta.

Une fois arrivé au rayon dit « P », sa première impression ne pouvait qu'être confirmée : Il n'était vraiment pas sortit d'affaire.

– Bordel, c'est quoi tous ces bouquins ? S'exclama-t-il

– Hey Colonel, on voit que vous venez pas souvent dans une bibliothèque.

Il se retourna vers le possesseur de la réplique. Réplique si cinglante d'ailleurs que, s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait peut-être pas été obligé de se retourner pour vérifier l'identité de la personne.

– Fullmetal...

– En personne ! Mais laissez moi vous dire deux trois choses au sujet de la bibliothèque.

Le blond continua sa route vers son supérieur, le doigt en l'air, tenta de se donner un air réfléchit, mais n'y parvenant vraiment pas tant il avait du mal à camoufler un sourire moqueur.

– Première chose : Il y a des livres. Deuxième chose : C'est marqué silence un peu partout, donc évitez de vous exclamer à la découverte du premier point.

– Quel bon vent t'amène, fullmetal ? Demanda Roy en regardant la reliure d'un livre.

– Mon supérieur, alors que j'étais en congé, m'a consigné de force à une enquête stupide.

– Quel tyran.

– Oui. Je suis arrivé il y a déjà deux heures, et j'étais en train de lire quand je l'ai vu successivement faire les yeux doux à la bibliothécaire et gueuler en plein milieu d'un rayon.

Roy apposa sa main contre l'arrière de sa tête et le poussa de façon à ce que son front cogne sans ménagement contre le rayon.

Un livre intitulé « Palmeraie d'Amnestris » tomba sur le crâne du blond.

– Un peu de respect pour ton dit « supérieur ».

– Aouch, c'est pas moi qui ai commencé...

... même si c'était tout à fait faux, d'ailleurs, mais il n'en avait cure.

– Bon, au lieu de baver n'importe quoi, suis-moi, lui ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

– Vous partez déjà ? Mais prenez au moins le temps d'en ouvrir un ! Dit Ed sur le même ton qu'une vieille dame qu'une vieille dame qui insiste pour que la personne qui vient de lui rapporter son chat prenne le thé avec elle.

Sans prendre le temps de se retourner pour répondre, il poursuivit :

– Disons que j'ai à te parler.

– Ah ?

– Hawkeye ne t'a pas tout raconté. De toutes façons, elle ne pourrait pas.

– Puis-je vous avouer que je suis paumé ?

– Tu viens de le faire. Bref, viens, je t'offre un café.

– Je suis flatté, colonel, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord là.

------------

– Un café, s'il-vous-plaît.

– Hum... Disons... un thé.

Le serveur repartit après avoir pris la commande, et c'est à ce moment-là que Roy se rendit compte de quelque chose.

– Dis, t'aurais pu éviter de prendre le truc le plus cher, c'est la spécialité d'ici -.-...

– C'est pas ma faute !!

Et c'était à peu près vrai, quand on sait la relation qu'entretient Edward avec le lait, on peut déjà rayer tous les produits en contenant. Rayez aussi les boissons pas suffisamment « adultes » selon lui (genre grenadine xD) et le café, qui devait sans doute le rendre, si c'est encore possible encore plus vivace qu'à son habitude.

Bref.

– Bon, abrégez votre faaabuleuse histoire, s'il-vous-plait.

– ... C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, en fait.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter quand le serveur revint avec le thé du blond. Edward le remercia puis regarda sa tasse d'un air étonné.

– Ils sont rapides, ici.

– Tu préfères que je t'explique mon « histoire » ou que je t'explique pourquoi au juste c'est si rapide ?

– C'est une question piège ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel, bon sang ? Soupira le brun

Ne tenant pas compte de la plainte de son supérieur (et Dieu non plus si on va par là), le blond porta la tasse à ses lèvres, après avoir soufflé dessus brièvement, mais il attendait tout de même la suite.

– Bon, abrégeons. On va dire que à cause de ce cercle... m'a permis d'entendre les pensées des femmes.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, bien qu'elle était déjà attendue : Ed recracha toute sa gorgée sur son interlocuteur.

- On va dire qu'il était chaud.

- On va surtout dire que vous me prenez pour un abruti.

Ce que Roy garda pour lui, c'est que oui, parfois il avait des doutes quand, par exemple un jour, il avait foncé dans une porte fermée, étant en colère. Après avoir déclaré un « mais qui avait mis ça là ? », il avait fait promettre à Mustang d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir (celui-ci avait accepté a condition qu'il le laisse dormir une heure sans aller le dénoncer à Riza).

- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?

- Vous êtes un homme qui s'ennuie souvent.

Il soupira.

- Bon écoute, je te jure que c'est la vérité.

- …

- Et…

- Et ?

Roy hésita longuement à continuer sa phrase. Sûr qu'après ça…

- J'ai…

- J'attends, dit Ed d'un faux air impatient, mais surtout avec un léger sourire en coin.

- J'ai… besoin de toi.

… il serait définitivement fichu.

Si le sourire en coin du blond était bien visible, ce n'était rien par rapport à celui qui s'étira longuement sur ses lèvre.

« Pourquoi moi ? » se répéta-t-il.

---------------

– Alors ?

Edward observa attentivement le cercle dessiné à la craie, marmonnant quelques trucs incompréhensibles de temps à autres.

Roy observait la scène depuis un certain et finit par lui poser la question.

Le blond se releva.

– Ben... pour vous dire j'y crois toujours pas. C'est de l'alchimie quand même...

– Ed, tu crois pas que j'aurais d'autres choses à foutre que...

La phrase ne se termina pas.

Mustang fut coupé dans son élan par la porte de la pièce qui venait de s'ouvrir au vol, laissant apparaître une jeune Rockbell au mieux de sa forme (c'est-à-dire hors d'elle, bien sûr). Ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de sa présence ici, Ed se dirigea vers elle, un peu effrayé, avouons-le.

– W... Win, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

– À ton avis ! Monsieur part d'un coup, et évidemment, il oublie sa montre sur la table !

_Oui, bon d'accord, à l'origine, c'est moi qui l'ai prit dans son cas, mais on va pas chipoter. _

Roy eut soudainement une idée lumineuse.

Il enleva le fullmetal aux bras de la jeune fille fermement attachés autour de son cou pour l'étrangler et le prit à part dans un coin de la pièce.

– Bon, tu en veux une de preuve, Edward ?

– Ça m'arrangerais, oui.

– Eh bien je n'ai qu'à lire les pensée de ta petite amie.

– C'est... C'est pas ma petite amie !!!

– ... J'attends.

– Okay, okay, allez-y.

Le brun fit mine de continuer à parler avec le nabot, mais tendit en fait l'oreille... hum... Non, disons plutôt qu'il écoutait attentivement ce que pouvait penser Winry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se cogna la tête contre le mur en guise de réaction, ce qui eut le don d'alerter Ed.

– Euh... colonel ?

– Elle pense que je suis pervers...

– Elle a pas tort.

– ...Et que je suis gay.

L'alchimiste se retint d'exploser de rire, sinon ça aurait éveillé des soupçons chez sa mécanicienne.

– Bon ! Je vois que tu me crois, maintenant ?!

– Pas tout à fait, répondit Ed, bien décidé à profiter un peu de la situation. Qu'est ce qu'elle pense là.

Roy soupira.

– Elle pense à l'adresse de la quincaillerie de Central.

Se fut à son tour de se cogner la tête contre le mur.

– Arg, bon, et quoi d'autre.

– ... Elle pense que tu ne fais pas assez attention à elle.

La mine amusée que le blond conservait depuis le début de la conversation s'effaça un peu, et il murmura un faible « ah », qui n'échappa pas à son supérieur.

– En même temps, c'est de votre faute ! Vous me donnez toujours des missions au mauvais moment ! Répondit-il en le pointant du doigt, apparemment après avoir récupéré son attitude habituelle.

Roy soupira de re-chef.

– Écoute, elle n'attendra pas longtemps ici, tu devrais... aller te balader avec elle.

– Mais... et votre cercle, là.

– On verra demain.

Edward eut un léger sourire en coin et le remercia vaguement, tandis qu'il tournait les talons, mais avant de rejoindre la jeune fille, il ajouta une dernière chose :

– Pour votre problème, vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un qui selon vous comprendrait. Une femme, en gros.

– ...

Suite à quoi il lui souhaita bonne chance et retourna à son activité, en se confondant en excuse envers son malencontreux oubli, quoique totalement factice.

Puis il descendit les escaliers avec elle, sous le regard vaguement nostalgique de Mustang qui lui demanda avant qu'il sorte de son champ de vision :

– Et demande lui quand même, pour moi ! C'est quoi qui lui fait penser ça, c'est ma coiffure ou ...?

(1) Je dois trop regarder la télé (il fera entre -30° et 45°, bonne journée xD)

(2) Fans de Royai, stoooooooop T.T C'est juste un accident …

(3) Goujat !!


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Tu vas rire, mais je te quitte.

Auteur : Waders ou Fullmetalgirl, pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance/Humour.

Raiting : K.

Note : Désolée pour le retard ! Mais ça y est, j'ai fini « je te le promets », donc ce genre d'inconvénients arrivera de moins en moins !

En fait, j'ai même perdu ma clé USB, où il y avait ce dossier, et je ne me voyais pas du tout recommencer en entier mais bref ! Me voilà !

Note 2 : Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à vos commentaires, je commencerai à partir de ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne le faisais pas... J'adresse d'ailleurs mes remerciements à Royai-en-force et Wells... Je crois que si on ne m'avait pas rappelé à la tâche comme ça, vous ne l'auriez pas ! XD Pardon !

Quand le fullmetal eut déserté l'endroit, Roy réfléchit un instant à ses dernières recommandations, à savoir parler de son « don » (il ne voulait pas appeler ça ainsi, ou on finirait vraiment par croire qu'il en était plutôt content, ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas) et se dit que, peut-être, il devrait vraiment en parler à quelqu'un.

Une femme si possible.

Oui mais cependant, c'était foncer totalement au milieu de son problème et il appréhendait légèrement de le faire.

Mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre, il faudrait bien le faire un jour. Et c'est avec cette intention qu'il entreprit de trouver une bonne âme à son écoute. Il s'accouda donc à la rambarde de l'escalier et réfléchit un instant.

–« Scieszka ?

Hum... Après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec elle, ce n'était peut-être pas une superbe idée. Il finirait empalé sur un pique (au moins par pensée tout du moins) avant même d'avoir pu expliquer son problème.

–Tulipe ?

Là, surtout pas !

Il appréciait fortement sa popularité auprès des femmes, mais là c'en était carrément effrayant.

–Isabelle ?

Le jour où elle arriverait à aligner plus de deux mots en sa présence, il réfléchirait à nouveau à son cas.

Enfin il eut une idée qui lui parut satisfaisante.

–Hawkeye.

Roy ne trouvait pas grand chose à redire.

Après tout, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il travaillait avec Riza, et c'était une femme consciencieuse. Si il lui expliquait sa difficulté, elle pourrait peut-être lui trouver une solution. Difficulté signifiant ici « capacité dérangeante à entendre des choses indésirables concernant des futilités comme sa coupe de cheveux ou le programme télé du soir ».

Évidemment, exposé ainsi, même Riza fuirait en le classant dans la catégorie fous à lier (si ce n'était pas déjà fait) dans laquelle toutes les femmes de son entourage l'avaient répertorié après lui avoir parlé assez récemment.

Le colonel soupira. Non, ce n'était pas son genre, son bras droit était ferme mais ouverte, dans le sens où même une armure sans type dedans ne lui avait par exemple même pas amené l'ombre d'un frisson ;

Et qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Fichtre. Roy détestait vraiment ces expressions populaires.

Bon allez, stoppons le « un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière » et c'est parti. Quitte à passer pour un abruti auprès d'elle, autant le faire rapidement.

Et c'est ainsi que, prenant son courage à deux mains, il arriva d'un air vainqueur, ou plutôt décidé à vaincre, dans son bureau. Le lieutenant Hawkeye était à son bureau, et comme il s'y attendait, elle était en train de signer un certain nombre de documents.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son ouvrage, mais le salua tout de même :

–Bonsoir, colonel.

Devant une telle chose, ledit colonel se demanda un instant si c'était lui qui dégageait une aura particulière ou si elle-même avait aussi la même capacité à lire les pensées.

Bref.

–Bonsoir. Que... faites-vous ?

Elle leva la tête et le regarda d'un air étrange.

_Il me demande ce que je fais ? Ça ne se voit pas peut-être ? Je fais une manucure..._

–Je remplis les papiers à rendre pour demain, colonel.

C'est vrai que la question n'avait était la demande de l'année, mais il fallait y aller en douceur pour parler de façon constructive à Hawkeye. Surtout pour lui sortir quelque chose dans le genre de : « Je sais que vous pensez que je suis un gros abruti qui ne voit même pas que vous signez des papiers » ou mieux encore : « Hawkeye, si je vous disais qu'en ce moment toutes les femmes de la planète complotent contre moi et ont formé une radio en permanence branchée mais je ne sais pas l'éteindre, pouvez-vous m'aider ? ».

Vraiment. Il n'y avait aucun doute que si ce nouveau pouvoir embêtait fortement Roy, les appellations l'amusaient néanmoins.

Après avoir réfléchi un instant, tourné sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche et fait taire ses velléités littéraires, Mustang s'assit sur la chaise en face de la jeune femme, toujours affairée et déclara :

–Dites, j'ai un ... J'ai besoin de votre aide.

À nouveau elle releva la tête et le dévisagea.

_S'il me sort qu'il veut que je finisse tous les papiers pour aller batifoler, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. _

Plus la conversation avançait, et plus la tâche semblait ardue pour Roy. Il venait de se rendre compte que les pensées de sa co-équipière n'étaient pas des plus calmes.

–Mais laissez tomber, je m'en occuperais plus tard.

Riza haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_S'il parle des papiers, il devrait remarquer que j'en ai pour encore longtemps. Je ne suis pas rentrée, moi... Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse comprendre ça..._

Pour la première fois depuis que les femmes lui apparaissaient comme des livres ouverts, Roy fut presque blessé par la remarque. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas tenu en haute estime chez Scieszka à cause de sa réaction suite à la mort de Hughes, par exemple, mais il avait toujours pensé que ce qui régnait entre lui et son lieutenant ne relevait pas du tout de ce genre de relations.

Il devait se tromper.

Soudain il attrapa un stylo et déclara :

–Rentrez chez vous, je suis là pour travailler, pas vous. Tout le monde est déjà parti.

–Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle.

–Ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça. Rentrez, dit-il d'un ton ferme en attrapant des feuilles au hasard.

Pour toute réaction, la jeune femme prit à deux mains le paquet de feuille et le tira pour la récupérer.

–Merci, mais j'ai déjà commencé voyez-vous.

Il tira à son tour.

–Oui, et je vous en remercie, mais votre travail s'arrête là. Rentrez.

Devant l'entêtement de Riza, il ne put qu'utiliser l'argument ultime :

–C'est un ordre.

Offusquée, le lieutenant posa d'un geste sec son stylo et le paquet de papiers, et se leva de sa chaise de la même façon. Mustang fit comme s'il ne s'en formalisait pas, feintant de remplir les dossiers, mais ce n'était pas chose facile, surtout lorsque ses pensées avoisinait vaguement les « macho », « prétentieux », « pense que je suis une incapable, sans doute ». Cela dura quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle récupère ses affaires, et, cela le rassurait fortement, tout semblait fort heureusement aller en decrescendo.

Enfin, elle prit sa veste, tandis qu'elle se calmait.

Puis avant de prendre la porte, elle finit par se retourner et appela :

–Colonel ?

–Mmh ? Répondit-il en continuant à lui tourner le dos, de peur de s'attirer ses foudres.

–Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon emportement, bonne soirée, dit-elle, professionnelle.

–À vous aussi.

Puis, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle était partie, elle rajouta, Roy ne sut si elle l'avait pensé ou dit haut, étant de toujours dos à elle.

–_Merci_.

Interloqué par le subit changement d'humeur, il se retourna pour ne voir personne.

Il soupira.

Décidément, cela allait être plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait.

Surtout qu'à vouloir faire le malin, il allait devoir finir tous les papiers pour demain. Au moins trois heures de boulot.

Et il était neuf heures.

- Oui... Bonne soirée... chantonna-t-il, excédé.

---------

Roy Mustang n'avait qu'une parole et une fierté assez importante.

Donc quand il disait quelque chose concernant la deuxième partie (la fierté pour ceux qui auraient la mémoire courte), il s'y tenait coûte que coûte et cela finissait généralement par aller en sa faveur.

Mais...

–Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!

... Parfois, tout ne se passait pas comme ça.

C'est à peu près ce qu'il se dit lorsqu'il arriva au 14 de Macadamia Street (1), à 11 heures du soir, avec un air suffisamment désespéré pour toquer à la lourde porte de bois blanche.

Le brun porta sa main à la sonnette, mais hésita un instant avant de s'exécuter.

Puis la sonnerie retentit.

–Oui, oui, j'arrive !

La voix de la propriétaire résonna dans le couloir d'entrée. Et avec, un échantillon de sa pensée que Roy entendit évidemment, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne le désirait pas (c'est-à-dire tout le temps).

_Mais qui peut à cette heure? Je n'attends pourtant personne... Pitié que ça ne soit pas..._

L'huissier pour les impôts en retard ? Le facteur et ses calendriers ? Les scouts et leurs cookies immangeables à moins de se casser une dent, tellement qu'on se demande s'ils ont bien fait la différence entre la farine et le plâtre sur les paquets de la cuisine (2) ? Un type en noir avec un masque, de l'asthme, un sabre laser et qui lui dit : « je suis ton pèèèèèère » ?

On ne le saura sans doute jamais.

Quoique Roy s'en douta un peu lorsque Jérémia Hammer apparut au pas de sa porte...

–Oh non.

Et s'empressa de refermer aussitôt de la battant au nez de son visiteur.

Ledit visiteur passa son pied entre le bas de la porte et l'encadrement afin le l'empêcher d'aller au bout de sa pensée.

–Non ! Non ! Non, Jérémia, s'il-te-plaît, il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'aider !!

–Que ...

L'air qu'afficha la jeune femme à ce moment lui laissa vaguement penser qu'il avait gagné. Elle soupira puis le laissa entrer.

Un peu mal à l'aise de la situation, il accepta et regarda d'un air curieux les cadres accrochés au murs.

–Roy, je croyais pourtant que tout avait été clair entre nous, on avait dit que -

–Oui. Oui, je sais ce qu'on avait dit, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

_Tiens donc._

–Et qu'est-ce qui me fait l'honneur de votre visite, colonel ?

Sur ce elle l'invita à la suivre dans son bureau, ce qu'il fit.

–J'ai besoin de toi.

_Oui, ça tu l'as déjà dit._

Roy soupira : oui, ça il le savait. Il le répétait un peu trop souvent en ce moment, d'ailleurs. Il se sentait de plus en plus ... _inutile._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à prendre sa tête dans ses mains comme ça ?_

Mustang retira lesdites mains de sa tête brune avant de reprendre la parole

–Tu as fait des études de psychologie, non ?

Elle le regarda de façon interloquée, avant de l'emmener dans son bureau, où elle sortit un petit paquet du bureau de bois sombre que le brun identifia comme un nécessaire de manucure, et cela lui rappela un peu la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Riza auparavant. À croire que les femmes avaient toutes les mêmes références.

–Je suis dans le commerce, Roy.

–Oui, mais tu as fait des études, non ?

_Oui bon, si on va par là, je fais aussi très bien les cakes à l'orange mais tout le monde s'en fout._

–Oui, oui, je suis étonnée que tu t'en souviennes à vrai dire.

Roy s'assit sur le siège en face du bureau puis regarda le petit mobile qui y était posé, et le toucha distraitement, faisant s'entrechoquer diverses boules de plomb.

Jérémia lui tapa la main comme s'il avait été un gosse à qui on interdit de toucher quelque chose de fragile. Puis elle soupira et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, les coudes sur son bureau, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

–Bon écoute Roy, j'aimerais que tu abrèges, il est très tard comme tu peux le voir.

–Jérémia, je...

Il hésita un instant, puis les mots sortirent tout seuls.

–... peux lire les pensées des femmes.

Elle resta un instant éberluée devant lui puis, se ressaisissant, saisit son front et secoua négativement la tête.

–Roy, si tu es venu pour me parler de tes nouvelles techniques de drague, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte...

_Et il m'a réveillé pour ça..._

–Tu veux des preuves ? Demanda-t-il en se levant brusquement. D'accord ! Alors là, tu viens de penser que je t'ai réveillé pour des conneries.

–Roy... Il est onze heures, et les personnes normalement constituées se levant tôt le lendemain sont en effet couchées, à cette heure !

–Mince... Bien... pense à quelque chose.

_Je pense qu'il est un abruti._

Roy tapa son front contre son poing.

–Rah mais pense à autre chose que moi !

–C'est vrai que ça, c'est simple.

–Peuh...

_Bon on abrège et je le vire... Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut avec ses tours de magie, bientôt il me fait penser à mon père et ses tours de gâteux._

–Tu penses que tu veux me virer et je t'en remercie et que je te fais penser à ton père et ses tours de magies.

Les yeux de Jérémia s'écarquillèrent un instant, puis avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle suivit le regard de son interlocuteur qui s'était égaré sur le mur derrière où était accrochés toutes sortes de portraits et photos. Parmi eux, une photo d'un homme avec un genre de chapeau de magicien souriait à l'objectif, et Roy comprit que c'était celui-ci son père quand elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui comme si elle était rassurée.

–Bien vu, Roy, pas bête du tout.

–Rah, mais réfléchis un instant ! Je m'en fiche de tes photos !

Il claqua dans ses mains, déterminé, puis la pointa du doigt :

–Donc tu ne me crois pas ? Okay, alors pense à un chiffre.

–Bon sang, siffla-t-elle.

_56._

–56 !

–...

Pensant que c'était là un coup de chance, et Mustang la maudissait de vouloir être si rationnelle, elle ne dit rien et réitéra l'expérience.

_792._

–792, et je n'ai pas envie de recommencer.

–Bordel de...

Roy soupira les et leva les yeux au ciel, remerciant n'importe quel dieu que cette entêtée le croie enfin.

Celle-ci venait d'ailleurs de ranger son kit, et sortait du même tiroir que le précédent un paquet de cigarettes (3) et en alluma rapidement une, tandis qu'elle se levait, stressée.

–Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer...

–Bon, d'accord, d'accord, dans quelle situation tu t'es encore fourré, Roy ? Dit-elle en faisant les cent pas et sans relever ce qu'il venait de dire, chose qui lui fit comprendre que même lorsqu'il était le centre des discussions, elle ne faisait quand même pas attention à lui.

–Un problème de cercle de transmutation... répondit-il dans un soupir.

_Je rêve... Il est alchimiste d'État oui ou non ?_

–Jérémia...

–Oui, oui pardon ! Mais je ne suis pas encore habituée... s'excusa-t-elle.

–Et tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus.

–Mais pourquoi es-tu venu me perturber avec ça ?

–Parce que je pensais que tu saurais ce que je peux faire, répondit-il, légèrement hésitant.

_Je ne m'y connais pas du tout en alchimie tu sais, _pensa-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

–Jérémia... répéta-t-il.

–Pardon, pardon ! Mais c'était trop drôle !

–Au moins une personne que ça amuse...

–Bon, j'arrête, déclara-t-elle, reprenant soudainement son sérieux.

Roy s'assit sur le fauteuil de psychanalyse de son bureau, l'air effondré et fatigué par les évènements récents, et il fut rejoint par la jeune femme qui tirait toujours sur sa cigarette.

Tout à coup, après un moment de réflexion, elle sembla être frappée par une idée lumineuse et, posa sans vraiment de délicatesse sa main sur son épaule.

–Mais bon sang reprends-toi ! Réfléchis un peu !

–Oui, c'est ce que je fais depuis un certain temps, tu vois, pesta Roy.

–Non, je voulais dire : Sers-toi un peu de ton don !

–Quoi ?

Elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle s'était assise et recommença à tourner dans un sens et dans l'autre de la pièce, avec des petits pas rapides.

Elle passait de temps à autre sa main dans ses cheveux.

–Mais oui ! Les hommes, les femmes, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se comprennent pas !

–Euh...

–Regarde ! Par exemple toi, tu as un air ahuri comme si tu ne comprenais pas ce que je suis en train de dire, poursuivit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

–Et tu n'es pas loin du compte. Tu vois qu'on peut se comprendre, en fait.

Encore une fois, elle ne fit pas attention à la remarque et poursuivit sa petite ballade intérieure. Enfin, elle se rapprocha du siège et s'agenouilla devant Roy, qui était toujours assis.

–Les femmes restent un mystère pour tous les hommes ! C'est dans tous les livres de psychanalyse !

–Et depuis quelques jours, c'est ce que je crois éperdument...

–Mais toi, Roy, tu le sais ! Rends-toi compte, tu as en toi un nouvel accès à d'autres pensées ! Tu peux réagir comme chacune le voudrait !

Jérémia eut un sourire de six pieds de long, et acheva :

–Tu as en toi la clé du cœur des femmes !

(1) ... Je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui, alors j'ai bien le droit de me détendre en écrivant ma fic avec un pot de Haggen däs en main, non ?

(2) Pardon, Caro, Vi...

(3) PAS BIEN ! ON FUME PAS ! Mais c'était juste pour le truc...

Free talk :

J'espère que le personnage de Jérémia n'est pas trop envahissant.

C'est ma pire hantise. Mais je voulais un personnage féminin qui ne soit pas Riza, Sciezska ou autre personne dans ce genre, et qu'elle soit un peu comme la psychologue dans « ce que veulent les femmes » !

D'ailleurs à ce propos, je voudrais répondre à un commentaire que je pourrais dire « général » :

Et qui Roy va aller voir ? Rizaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

_Ma réponse_ :

Eh bien, ratééééééééééééééé xD

Désolée, mais c'est ce qui me revenait en tête à chaque fois que je lisais un commentaire dans ce genre !

Bon sur ce !

Je vous laisse, vous pouvez reprendre le cours de vos activités habituelles, à tchao bonsoir !

PS : Moi je dois aller écrire mon OS, c'est aussi un Royai, j'vous gâte xD


	5. Chapter 5

Voici, avec du retard mais je crois qu'à force on va dire que c'est un rythme de publication régulier (même s'il est lent), le cinquième chapitre XD

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. Ce cinquième chapitre marque mes 100,000 mots publiés sur Je pense faire un ptit fanart pour l'occas', faudra voir sur mon profil un de ces jours

Encore merci, enjoy !

* * *

Après que la phase de compréhension et de vague admiration de Jérémia fut passée, c'est-à-dire dans les deux minutes trente-sept qui suivirent, Roy fut viré de chez elle sans ménagement, sous prétexte qu'elle devait aller dormir et lui dit qu'il pourrait repasser la voir dans la semaine. 

C'était quelque chose de vraiment étonnant venant de sa part, mais il était lui-même trop fatigué par sa journée pour y réfléchir.

C'est ainsi que Roy Mustang rentra chez lui, peu avancé, certes, et en plus en possession d'une phrase qui lui faisait une belle jambe, à savoir qu'il « avait en lui la clé du cœur des femmes ». C'était bien gentil, tout ça, mais il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'elles lui ouvrent leurs cœurs. Si elles pouvaient même le fermer avec multiples chaînes et cadenas...

Il y avait un paquet de personnes autres que lui qui auraient demandé ce don, comme les psychologues, pervers, scientifiques, éternels rejetés (et il eut une pensée émue pour Havoc), candidat à un jeu télévisé, voyant, employé dans une pension pour filles ou autre malchanceux dans le genre. Mais pas lui.

Lui n'avait strictement aucun problème à ce niveau là... Tout allait parfaitement pour le mieux jusqu'ici. Alors pourquoi lui, et pourquoi maintenant, lorsqu'il arrivait à un âge parfait, compte tenu de la maturité (1) et du charme que lui apportaient généreusement les années ? Pourquoi à l'heure du féminisme, quand on décide d'épaissir les effectifs féminins, même dans l'armée ?

Pourquoi lorsqu'il venait d'essuyer sa première séparation non engagée par lui-même, l'obligeant même à ramper de cette manière ?

Et pourquoi Diable était-il obligé de se poser toutes ces questions maintenant, au beau milieu de la rue, attirant les regards interloqués des rares passant(e)s ?

« - _Il a un problème, celui-là ? _

– _Qu'est ce qu'il fait planté au milieu ?_

– _Il a peut-être perdu ses clés..._

Inutile de dire que cela était fichtrement fatigant. Sans plus attendre, il décolla et rentra chez lui.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Roy envoya ses chaussures voir un peu du pays dans le hall d'entrée, et jeta son manteau sur le banc à côté, enlevant par la même occasion la veste de son uniforme pour se retrouver en chemise. Ne faisant même plus attention au capharnaüm qui régnait dans l'appartement au fur et à mesure qu'il le traversait, il alla aussitôt dans sa chambre tout en détachant ses boutons de manchette d'un air las. L'idée d'une femme de ménage lui effleura l'esprit mais il y avait dans l'expression un mot fort dérangeant et il n'y pensa plus, préférant vivre en ermite au milieu des chemises et caleçons sales que de s'exposer à un tel danger.

Car il fallait bien l'avouer.

Les femmes était, quel malheur, partout.

– Si seulement il n'y avait que des hommes... Lâcha-t-il, écroulé sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions totalement dépourvues de logique - les cours de choses semblaient bien loin à l'entendre dire ça – par le sommeil qui le gagnait rapidement ; mais il fallait quand même avouer qu'un monde où il n'y aurait que des hommes l'effrayait potentiellement.

Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, dans la même position.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain, par lui-même, constatant avec effarement que son réveil n'avait pas sonné – bien que le sentiment fut atténué par le fait qu'il était peu réveillé. C'est dans ce genre de moments que Roy se félicitait de ne pas s'être déshabillé pour dormir, et si sa chemise était un peu chiffonnée à cause de la nuit, il put partir travailler le plus rapidement possible.

On dit souvent que la nuit porte conseil. Et il devait avouer que le mal de tête l'avait un peu quitté lorsqu'il ferma la porte de son appartement derrière lui.

Maintenant, il pouvait prendre assez de recul sur la situation pour pouvoir l'analyser et trouver une solution.

1) Alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, il était capable de lire les pensées de femmes.

Ça, c'était un fait assimilé, il n'y avait pas de problèmes de ce côté-là.

2) Il avait tenté de faire des recherches et avait même contacté un alchimiste dit de talent (le mot lui écorcha la bouche) et celui-ci c'était barré au bras d'une blonde, lui conseillant d'en parler.

3) Il s'était exécuté, et il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait même l'impression d'être reparti en arrière.

Donc, à mieux y réfléchir, il en était déjà au cinquième chapitre et il n'avait pour l'instant pas avancé. Sans doute qu'il y avait une incohérence dans la liste qu'il venait de dresser.

Mustang décida donc de tout mettre sur le dos du fullmetal et se sentit instantanément mieux. Mais ce ne fut que temporaire. Il venait d'arriver au QG, et à présent, il recommençait à entendre tout autour de lui.

Il fallait que ça stoppe. Tout de suite.

Le colonel décida ainsi de tout reprendre à zéro, et ce n'était pas difficile, vu qu'il n'avait, à mieux y réfléchir, rien résolu. Il n'avait ouvert qu'un bouquin et discuté un quart d'heure avec quelqu'un d'à peu près qualifié.

Il regarda sa montre, tenta de ficeler une excuse plausible pour son futur retard et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivé, il passa devant la même bibliothécaire que la veille.

– Bonjour, colonel Mustang. _Encore lui ?_

– Oui, bonjour...

Bis repetita, il se rendit au grand rayonnage de livres où trônait la lettre en bronze P. Mais il devait se l'avouer, chercher un livre ici était quelque chose d'aussi facile que de trouver un grain de riz dans deux tonnes de semoule.

– J'n'ai plus qu'à retourner demander...

C'est donc ainsi que Roy retourna _encore_ à l'accueil, tout en pestant contre le cruel manque de scénario de cette histoire, avec la bonne résolution cependant de prendre des pincettes pour parler à nouveau Scieszka qui pouvait se montrer redoutable, parfois.

Seulement voilà. La demoiselle semblait ne pas leur faire l'honneur de sa présence.

– Excusez-moi... Scieszka n'est pas en service aujourd'hui ?

La réceptionniste jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle, avant de confirmer.

– Tiens c'est étrange... Elle est censée travailler le mardi...

Puis soudain une voix s'éleva dans le dos du colonel.

– Pardon ! Excusez-moi du retard !

C'était elle, qui venait d'arriver essoufflée, mal coiffée dans son uniforme mal boutonné, sans doute à la va-vite. Elle se reprit bien assez vite et salua sa supérieure qui la réprimanda pour son retard tandis qu'elle répondait timidement par des « oui, pardon... ». Mustang observait la scène en attendant qu'on l'aide.

Tout à coup Scieszka tourna la tête en sa direction.

– _Oh non... Pas de bon matin._

Une bonne chose de faite. Elle l'avait apparemment remarqué.

– Bonjour, colonel, dit-elle, se rappelant du protocole et du salut militaire. Vous avez besoin de mes services ?

– Oui, en effet.

La première phrase qu'elle avait prononcée en le voyant l'ayant un peu refroidi, Roy abandonna vaguement l'idée de lui présenter de quelconques excuses. Il lui récapitula la même chose qu'hier, de façon cependant plus calme et précise.

Et si le visage de la jeune femme semblait attentif, il remarqua assez vite qu'il en était tout autre.

– _Et dire que s'il n'était pas venu on n'aurait peut-être pas remarqué mon absence... Quelle ironie._

Elle l'invita à le suivre entre les rayons.

– _Surtout que lui est toujours en retard... En fait, je pourrais être rémunérée sans être là que personne ne le verrait. Quoique non, sinon il n'y aurait personne pour conduire les paumés à la lettre P dans les archives._

Alors qu'il était bien conscient que cela n'avait vraiment rien de drôle et qu'elle se fichait parfaitement de lui, le brun esquissa un sourire. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. Il feinta de n'avoir rien entendu, en d'autres termes il feinta d'être normal, et l'écouta quasi-religieusement quand elle lui énuméra la liste des livres qui pourraient l'aider. Et là, il eut subitement très, très mal au crâne.

– Est-ce que tout cela vous ira ? Demanda la rousse en ajoutant un ouvrage à la lourde pile de livres qu'il tenait dans les mains. _Et je me suis levée pour ça... Je ne sais même plus ce qu'est une grasse matinée._

– Moi non plus, vous savez, répondit-il en regardant un livre sur lequel un barbu lançait un regard étrange à l'objectif en fumant la pipe.

– Pardon ?

« Merde ! » pensa Roy. Le voilà qui venait de commettre une erreur, à ne pas écouter attentivement...

– Non, rien, rien ! Se rattrapa-t-il bien vite. Je... merci beaucoup !

Alors qu'il avait dit ça à la va-vite, histoire de rattraper le coup, la réaction qu'eut la bibliothécaire fut assez étonnante : les pensées tranchantes s'arrêtèrent là, et elle le regarda étrangement. Roy avait beau essayer d'entendre un mot de son esprit, rien. Il comprit bien vite qu'elle n'avait rien à dire de la situation.

Puis ses yeux le quittèrent, elle le salua, et lui tourna le dos sans plus de cérémonie.

Roy Mustang ne comprendrait décidément jamais les femmes, clé ou pas. Pire encore, plus son don s'affinait plus il avait l'impression de ramer...

Il soupira. Tout cela serait bientôt fini... Mais par où commencer ?

– Ça risque d'être difficile.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer : une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

– _Oh mais Roy Mustang n'est pas seulement charmant, il sait aussi lire..._

Et reconnaissant la voix en question, il lui parut évident que vu le ton ironique, ceci avait été une pensée. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus...

– Vous voilà enfin, colonel.

... C'est que Riza Hawkeye soit dotée de ce que le commun des mortels appelait sens de l'humour et qu'elle avait jusque là renié. Si seulement ça n'en avait pas été, il aurait pu le prendre comme un compliment – chose toute aussi rare.

– Oh... Lieutenant... Bien dormi ? Demanda son supérieur d'une voix qui était trop artificielle pour être convaincante.

– Trêve de plaisanteries, colonel. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il est déjà 9 heures moins le quart. _Et il y a une horloge de trois mètres de rayon dans le hall, pour les gens comme vous._

L'espace d'un instant, Roy pensa à accrocher dans son dos un panneau du genre « Oui, allez-y, tuez-moi », et peut-être même « faites-vous plaisir ». L'ennui c'est que si une telle chose était destinée à ses chères compatriotes féminins, il y aurait sans doute quelqu'un d'autre qui les prendrait de vitesse, comme Edward, à tout hasard, et ça n'aurait servi à rien, du coup.

– Que faites-vous ? Demanda Riza en se postant à l'arrière de sa chaise tout en attrapant un ouvrage.

– Je me renseigne sur ce fichu cercle de transmutation.

Le lieutenant-colonel leva un sourcil.

– Vous n'aviez pas demandé au fullmetal de s'en charger ?

– Non, il ne fait que m'aider, c'est plus compliqué que prévu... Et d'ailleurs son aide n'est pas non plus des plus utiles, grogna-t-il.

Loin de là, Edward Elric éternua magistralement.

Riza quant à elle secoua négativement la tête... _Irrécupérable... _pensa-t-elle sans que, bien sûr, cela n'échappe à son supérieur qui se plongea d'avantage dans la lecture de son livre. Alors qu'il l'invitait, ou plutôt l'autorisait à s'asseoir, Roy se rendit soudainement compte de quelque chose.

– Mmh, Hawkeye, pourquoi êtes-vous là, d'ailleurs ?

– Parce que vous êtes en retard, et qu'on m'a indiqué que je trouverais sans doute ici, répondit Hawkeye tout en sortant son arme de son fourreau pour l'astiquer.

_Je pensais qu'il était plutôt aller manger quelque part, je voulais voir ça de mes yeux._

Roy sourit. Parce que c'était la première fois qu'il venait de se rendre compte que sa subordonnée cachait derrière un ton de glace le fait qu'elle ne répondait pas vraiment à la question.

– Je suis sûre qu'au fond de vous, vous vous sentiez plutôt habituée à mes retards.

Le cliquetis de son pistolet retentit sous la table, et il eut un frisson.

– N'allez pas penser une seconde que je puisse être _habituée_ à vos retards, colonel, railla-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

– Oui oui... Pardon. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je crois que cette affaire va m'occuper plusieurs matinées... Vous pouvez arriver plus tard si vous le sentez.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

– Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça, vous devriez le savoir. Je préfère m'assurer du bon fonctionnement de vos activités.

_Puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire._

Ça faisait bien cinq ou six fois que Roy lisait la même ligne. Il ignorait que le travail de Hawkeye lui occupait tant de temps.

À mieux y réfléchir, les gens devaient sans doute penser que plus que « le bras droit du Flame Alchemist », elle était « la nounou du colonel Mustang ». Peu flatteur à son égard... Mais bon, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait besoin de l'aide d'une femme comme elle. Et peut-être... plus qu'il n'y pensait...

– Hum, Hawkeye. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez m'aider dans cette affaire.

La blonde parut étonnée. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend en ce moment ? On dirait qu'il... prend des pincettes pour tout... Il oublie peut-être que..._

– Vous êtes mon supérieur. Ce n'est pas à moi de désirer ceci. Si vous avez besoin de moi en quoi que ce soit, je reste à votre disposition.

Et elle scella le tout par un salut militaire. Mustang resta interloqué quelques secondes, sans parvenir à dire un mot. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte qu'il détestait parfaitement les relations qu'il avait avec Hawkeye comparées à celles qu'ils pourraient à avoir réellement.

Ses joues rosirent et il se replongea dans sa lecture, histoire de lire une septième fois sa ligne favorite. Non pas qu'il eut pensé à quelque chose de déplacé envers sa subordonnée, non, non, vraiment pas, il savait faire la différence entre sa profession et la vie privée.

Bien qu'elle eut été une très belle femme cependant, là n'était pas le problème.

Huitième fois... Fichue ligne, il tourna la page.

Il pensait réellement que Riza était une femme bien. La tête sur les épaules et attentionnée. C'était même à se demander pourquoi elle venait s'entourer d'abrutis en venant à l'armée.

Abrutis dont il semblait faire partie à force.

– Dans ce cas, j'ai besoin de vous, finit-il par dire.

Elle rangea son arme sur sa hanche et posa les mains sur ses genoux, attentive.

– Je vous écoute.

– J'ai besoin de trouver des informations sur le cortex de la pensée, expliqua son supérieur en faisant un petit geste de la main.

– Bien.

– Plus précisément si un alchimiste n'aurait pas réussi à entendre les pensées d'autrui.

La jeune femme tiqua mais resta muette.

– C'est le fullmetal qui m'a demandé de poursuivre sur cette voie, acheva-t-il. Ne posez pas de questions, s'il-vous-plait.

– Je ne comptais pas le faire.

Et elle ne le fit pas. Si ce n'est en pensée, lorsqu'elle se demanda pourquoi il cherchait une telle chose, s'il se fichait d'elle ou si l'alchimie n'avait pas de limites. Et, au détour d'un rapide coup d'oeil dans sa direction, si par hasard une telle chose lui était arrivé, à lui.

Voulant l'éloigner de cette conclusion, le colonel s'empressa d'ajouter :

– Si cela est déjà arrivé et que l'on peut le reproduire avec ce cercle, ce serait extrêmement précieux pour l'armée.

– Je comprends.

Roy réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire, ne comprenant pas quelques détails. Comme quoi elle ne comptait lui poser aucune question.

Trois interprétations étaient possibles. Soit elle était tout simplement parfaitement attachée au protocole, comme à son habitude, soit elle lui faisait confiance.

Ou encore lui avait toujours été ainsi avec elle, sans s'en rendre compte, ce qu'il n'espérait pas.

Et avant de se décider à arrêter de faire semblant de lire, il grommela pour lui-même :

– Clé du cœur... connerie, j'ai encore plus de questions sans réponses en tête que jamais...

--------

Les recherches avaient duré toute la matinée, après quoi ils retournèrent au bureau.

À partir de six heures, sans compter les heures supplémentaires, la journée de Roy était finie. Officieusement, il finissait à six heures. Cependant, ce soir était un peu différent, car, malgré l'aide de Riza, il n'avait pas vraiment avancé, et il devrait retourner à la bibliothèque.

Mais Roy trouvait tout de même ça très fatigant, alors avant de retourner travailler, il décida de passer au café, pour se changer les idées avant de remettre le nez dans les bouquins.

Les rues de Central étaient plus agréables le soir que tôt le matin. L'air était un peu plus chaud que le matin, mais plus frais qu'à midi, et les avenues étaient moins bondées. C'est donc d'un pas détendu qu'il se rendit au salon.

La clochette de l'entrée résonna quand il entra, et il ne trouva pas aussitôt Isabelle, derrière le comptoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il la chercha dans la salle : elle semblait épuisée mais s'activait de tables en tables, jonglant avec les commandes, les cafés et pâtisseries à servir et ceux à ramener. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle lui rentra dedans en se retournant sans que, chose parfaitement étonnante, une seule goutte n'atteigne sa chemise. Elle retomba aussitôt sur ses pieds, et, toujours aussi rapidement, déclara :

– Oh, Monsieur Mustang, c'est vous. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et j'arrive.

– Bien sûr, excusez-moi.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle était déjà repartie.

Roy constata quelque chose : à l'inverse de tous les matins où elle le servait, elle n'avait pas montré un seul signe de timidité envers lui. Pas un rougissement, balbutiement, ou œillade discrète. En fait, elle semblait absorbée pas son travail, et cela la changeait totalement. Décidément, les femmes étaient vraiment différentes entre le travail et leur vie en dehors... Et cela l'avait plutôt vexé, en un sens.

Il s'assit près de la fenêtre, et elle arriva assez vite, carnet en main, crayon sur l'oreille.

– Bonsoir, monsieur Mustang, dit-elle plus lentement que la première fois, et plus timidement, comme si elle ne l'avait pas salué tout à l'heure.

Elle avait un très joli sourire. Il aurait aimé qu'on le salue comme ceci plus souvent.

– Bonsoir. Vous avez l'air exténuée.

Elle soupira et rangea quelques mèches de son chignon désordonné qui retombaient sur son front.

– Oh, non, ça va, merci. Vous désirez ?

Il fit sa commande. Et l'air de rien écouta ce qu'elle pensait.

_Si je suis fatiguée ? C'est peu dire... Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix._

– Vous avez l'air de vous donner à fond ce soir, poursuivit-il.

– Il le faut bien, répondit-elle en notant quelques mots dans son carnet.

_Si je ne paye pas le loyer ce mois-ci, je pense que je vais encore retourner chez ma mère..._

Et Isabelle repartit, laissant le colonel derrière elle, une sensation étrange logée au creux de la poitrine.

Il avait un drôle de sentiment... comme s'il venait d'entendre une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir. Lorsque son café arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il le but à très petites gorgées, l'estomac un peu noué.

En fait, il avait envie de l'aider, évidemment. Mais qu'aurait-il fait s'il n'avait pas eu ce don ? Il aurait sans doute continué à penser d'elle la même chose, à savoir que c'était une jeune fille charmante de plus, qui lui offrait gracieusement des pâtisseries de temps à temps, sans prendre le temps d'aller plus loin.

Soudainement, Roy eut l'impression de débarquer dans un nouveau monde.

Mais l'ancien marchait parfaitement, jusque là. Il n'entendait pas ce que pensaient toutes les femmes mais il s'en était bien sorti. Alors fallait-il le changer ?

Avaient-elles réellement envie qu'on les aide, ou qu'il change de comportement envers elles ? Il n'en était pas certain, quand il repensait à tout ce qu'elles avaient pensé de lui durant ces derniers jours.

Il ne savait pas bien quoi faire. Avait-il mal agit jusque là ? Là non plus, il n'en était pas sûr, car si toute personne incapable d'écouter le fond de leur pensée devait être mal jugée, l'humanité était mal barrée.

Alors il ne savait pas vraiment.

Simplement il finit son café, se leva, et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un pourboire qu'il laissa sur la table. En sortant, il repassa devant Isabelle, qui le salua, chaleureusement, avant de repartir au quart de tour débarrasser sa table.

Et avant de quitter le café, Roy put entendre quelques mots.

_Quoi ?! Autant pour un simple café ?!!_

Mais le sourire qui se ficha sur ses lèvres disparut bien assez vite, et il retomba dans ses réflexions.

Devait-il se sentir coupable de vouloir se débarrasser de sa capacité ? Et était-ce égoïste de sa part ?

Plus encore, s'il décidait de vivre avec, pourrait-il supporter d'entendre tous leurs problèmes et rester inutile devant ? Il ne pourrait pas toujours déposer un billet sur la table en pourboire, et cela ne résoudrait évidemment pas tout.

Et enfin, en un sens, ce qu'il faisait était-il bien ?

Avait-il le droit de fouiller ainsi le cœur des femmes...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé au QG. Il respira un bon coup, pensant qu'il en aurait besoin pour évacuer avant de retourner bosser d'arrache-pied.

Mais quand il entra dans le hall de la bibliothèque, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y trouva. Scieszka qui avait apparemment attendu jusque là puisqu'elle portait sous son bras droit son manteau, tenant sous son bras gauche un livre qui semblait assez vieux, à la couverture noire.

– Colonel ! Je vous cherchais, voilà pour vous !

Elle le lui tendit.

– Il n'y a sans doute que moi qui connaisse cet ouvrage, plaisanta-t-elle. Je suis certaine qu'il peut vous aider.

Mustang la remercia, abasourdi, et en feuilleta les pages.

– Bon, voilà. Bonne soirée, colonel.

– Je vous remercie, vous aussi, dit-il tout en se demandant pourquoi Diable elle venait de faire ça.

Et alors qu'il pensait être au bout de ses surprises pour la journée, ce qu'il vit dans la salle de lecture lui fit penser à ne plus conclure ce genre de choses.

Hawkeye était là. Entourée de la pile de livre de la matinée, même plus étoffée, qu'elle avait dû aller retourner chercher toute seule. Il dut même toquer à la porte pour qu'elle le remarque.

– Colonel ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir revenir ! Dit-elle en se levant vivement.

– Alors pourquoi poursuivez-vous les recherches ?

– Vous me l'avez demandé.

Elle semblait gênée, un peu comme un enfant que l'on venait de prendre la main dans une boîte de gâteaux. Comme si elle ne devrait pas être là, et honnêtement, c'est un peu ce que pensait Roy : pourquoi faisait-elle des heures supplémentaires sur cette affaire ?

Il avait affreusement mal à la tête, avec tout ce mélange de dilemme et de questions. Et pourtant la soirée ne s'annonçait pas si difficile.

---------

Ce soir-là, Roy avait l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien.

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas tant avancé dans ses recherches que ça, Hawkeye non plus. Mais qu'importe.

En deux jours, il avait le sentiment d'avoir un peu changé ses relations avec les femmes, mais aussi de s'être aventuré en terrain interdit. Vraiment.

Et quelque chose le désolait : s'il continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait pas éviter de les blesser, c'était presque inévitable, après le bref aperçu de la fragilité que pouvaient cacher certaines.

Mais il y avait lui, aussi.

Pouvait-il changer ? Et s'il le pouvait, sans ce don ?

– Si tu es là, je pense que c'est parce que tu as pris ta décision, dit Jérémia, derrière son bureau, ses yeux cachés par le reflet de ses lunettes demi-lunes.

Roy inspira profondément.

– Oui.

Enfin, il expira.

- Je pense que je vais le faire. Je vais me servir de ce don.

* * *

(1) Ahahahahaha xD ! Je me marre !

* * *

Free talk :

Et oui, pas beaucoup de commentaires cette fois. Serait-ce la voie de la raison qui m'apparaît en un dernier espoir ? J'en ferais peut-être plus la prochaine fois ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite « bougera » un peu plus... Je pense.

A la prochaine !


End file.
